


Venom

by Sorrelglade



Series: Sad Levi Saga [5]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Fantasizing, Levi is a manipulative little shit, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrelglade/pseuds/Sorrelglade
Summary: What you actually thought one of the seven rulers of hell is a whimpering mess unaided?
Relationships: Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Sad Levi Saga [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625845
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112





	Venom

**Author's Note:**

> https://cloviaglade.tumblr.com/post/620012194388672512/hey-who-wants-a-hc-that-i-hate-immensely-like
> 
> I based this fic off this headcanon from my tumbly blog. Lately, I've been giving him weird HC for fun.

Another long day… having his emotions on edge like that was so thrilling and exhausting. His cheeks still warm. He was so close that time. He cant believe a simple hug got him so riled up. 

Of course, it's not because he is a touch starved otaku! He is one of the seven rulers of hell! There is no shortage of demons lining up for a chance to even look at him. Being the avatar of envy he only wants what isn't easy to get. The prize in his sights is the human exchange student.

Normally his status alone is enough to get him what he wants. Lesser demons will move out of the way if he looks at them a certain way or merely growls. However, the competition is a bit more fierce than some greater demons… he is up against his brothers. 

Being the 3rd it's should be no problem to just fight most of the offending brothers off? No the thing about this prize, it's can choose a winner despite whoever 'wins'. Being a pro strategist in both videogames and in warfare Leviathan has a simple plan.

He just needs to tug at those pretty little heartstrings those humans have. humans are a caring species. All he has to do is get the human to see him as a poor pitiful lonely man then he can easily gain the upper hand. He may even go for an inexperienced with love angle with a side of awkward when being touched. 

However, he has a problem.  
His body won’t react with this clear and blatant lie.

Magic can be sensed by his brothers and even the most discreet methods of casting will be picked up on. He needed something… different. Harder to track. 

He turned to aphrodisiacs.

Incubus venom is super easy to get ahold of and can make even the lightest touches feel orgasmic. He didn't take that much… at least at first, he didn't. Just enough to get that blush. 

One day he got clumsy and took a double dose and it did things to him. The human was going to watch anime with him and rested their head on his shoulder. His body flooded with emotions that he never felt. His body burned. The scent of the human was so tantalizing. The human took notice of his reaction right away and teased him, called him cute, and just hugged him more. He could barely contain his sheer lust. He had to contain himself to not get caught but with that human giggling at him and calling him cute completely blind to his current struggle. When he could finally get off into the shower he fell because he came so hard.

He is careful to use it whenever he is guaranteed alone time with the human. It's not effective when looking at hentai and weird to use it when his brothers are around. Not like he is the kind to get touchy-feely with his brothers but he doesn't want to risk it especially with the avatar of Lust in his house.

Today Mammon interrupted him and ran off with the human. The human was supposed to play a videogame with him. He was going to try kissing them this time just to see what kind of reaction he would get from them but also himself. He turns into such a disgusting mess whenever he is high on the venom. Weak whimpering… being that powerless from such minimal contact was a high all on its own. The only downside the venom remains in his system until he orgasms or ingests incubus cum which causes an orgasm. Incubus cum is highly addictive unlike their venom and Leviathan can not be caught with it.

He needs to relieve himself. He hasn't craved the touch of another for a very long time. Hentai used to be more than enough but now he needs the human on his dick so badly. He teases himself through his pants pretending it's the human's fingers tracing the outline of his bulge and not himself. Featherlight touches of a cautious human not sure if they can fit him in.

Leviathan removed his pants, freeing his erection. He pictured the human in complete shock at the size. He would command the human to stroke him, to suck him, to take off their clothes and sit in his lap and ride him. Imagining the tightness of their puny body around him. The human begging him to be gentle as they are stretched beyond their limits. Leviathan would grant no such mercy and slam their body into him. Their nails would dig into him. Their moans filling the entire House of Lamentation. The human’s essence coating the entire lower half of their demonic lover as they are assaulted with organism after organism. 

Leviathan's strokes got even more erratic. He is so close. The heat was unbearable. He squeezed his eyes shut as seed poured out splashing himself and some of his chair and desk with white goo. He did it but it's getting harder and harder to release from masturbation. He can’t just quit the venom just yet he hasn't won yet. If this keeps up he might not have a choice. He may just have to claim the prize himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda sad one has to turn to drugs because they believe so little in themselves.


End file.
